1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a portable electronic apparatus, and more particularly to an internal frame structure with heat isolation effect and an electronic apparatus with the internal frame structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, the sizes of the intelligent personal electronic apparatuses such as mobile phones, tablets and portable readers have become larger and larger. In contrast, the thicknesses of the intelligent personal electronic apparatuses have become thinner and thinner. As a result, the heat dissipation performance of the electronic apparatus has become poorer and poorer. Most of the heat of the electronic apparatus is generated by the respective functional units in working, such as the central processor, the battery, the power converter and the display screen. (Especially, in the case that the central processor is equipped with a multi-core operation unit to enhance the execution speed, the heat dissipation problem of the terminal equipment will be more serious). When operating, all these units will generate a great amount of heat. Currently, the heat source of the electronic apparatus is generally fixed on an internal frame structure of the electronic apparatus. Therefore, the internal frame will first absorb the heat generated by the respective functional units when executing the functions. As a result, after the electronic apparatus is turned on to operate, the temperature of the internal frame will rise abruptly and the main body and the periphery of the internal frame will have an extremely high temperature. The existent electronic apparatus often has a larger size, (for example, the mainstream touch mobile phone often has a size of over five inches). Therefore, when a user holds the electronic apparatus with his/her hand, the user can hardly fully hold the electronic apparatus and can simply grasp the electronic apparatus with fingers. The contact point or position where the user grasps the electronic apparatus is often positioned on the outer periphery of the internal frame or the two longer sides of the electronic apparatus. Therefore, in the case that the high heat is transferred to the outer periphery of the internal frame, the user can hardly comfortably hold the electronic apparatus. This will bother the user and lead to inconvenience in use of the electronic apparatus.